


Lance's Request

by fandomtrashpanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, for now, i watched a thing and wrote a thing in a matter of minutes, this is just a thing that i want to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashpanda/pseuds/fandomtrashpanda
Summary: Lance knows absolutely nothing about swords, except how to swing them around to look cool - but he's been in space long enough to know that looking cool doesn't keep you alive. It stands to reason that he needs a teacher.How fortunate that he's been looking for reasons to get Keith to visit.Set a few hours after "Lance's Upgrade"





	Lance's Request

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend made me watch ["Lance's Upgrade"](https://youtu.be/Q02vt4lgJjA) on youtube and I've been freaking out ever since. And seeing as all of the previews have already proven that I'm not going to get my way with my hopes for s5ep1, I might as well throw this blurb to the wind in a small prayer. 
> 
> The klance is a lot more ambiguous in this, so maybe I'll still have my way. Or some semblance of it.

Lance fidgeted in Red’s pilot seat, fidgeting with his bayard as the communication screen blinked to the rhythm of the call signal. 

“C’mon, Samurai,” he grumbled agitatedly, all agitation vanishing when the screen blinked and Keith appeared, looking confused. 

“Lance?” His eyebrows knitted together, conveying his confusion, but after a moment his lips quirked in a small smile. “What’s up? If you’re calling to check on me, I just got off a call with Pidge and Hunk.” 

“Excuse you, I will have you know I check on my friends on my own terms,” he huffed playfully, smiling when Keith chuckled. 

“Seriously, Lance, what’s up?” After a beat of silence his face smoothed into a look of indifference as he said, “Let me guess - you called to brag about something.”

“I wouldn’t say brag…” he drifted off, smirking at Keith out of the corner of his eye while wagging his bayard. Keith glared at him and Lance let out a small huff of laughter. “Alright, Keith, but before I share this with you I think you deserve to know how incredibly special you are, because you are the first person I am telling about this.” 

“I’m all ears,” he sounded bored; his tone, however, was betrayed by the tilt of his lips in a small, fond smile. Lance smirked and held up his bayard as he usually did before he formed his gun, but he winked at Keith when it glowed and began to reshape - and let out a squawk of laughter at the loud noise Keith made when it changed into a sword. “Lance!” 

“I know right?” He laughed, waving the sword a few times in view of the screen, “Pretty cool, huh?” 

“How -?” Keith sounded too bewildered to properly vocalize his question, and Lance shrugged.

“Allura said something about the bayard realizing that I’ve grown or something,” he said, his mood falling the slightest bit. 

“I thought you said I was the first person you told about… this,” he said, nodding in the direction of the sword. 

“You’re the first person I’m telling, Allura just walked in right afterwards. Apparently it’s the same kind of sword her dad had,” he explained, still looking at it. “Keith, buddy, you should have seen me when I activated this thing! I would have made even you look lame by comparison,” he grinned, the smile fading into something softer as Keith chuckled. 

“Congrats, Lance. I’m proud of you. For -” he paused and glanced away from the screen, sounding awkward as he said, “for what it’s worth.”

“Hey,” he called out softly; when he had Keith’s attention he smiled and said, “It’s worth a lot.” There was a moment where they just smiled fondly at each other before they seemed to snap out of it at the same time, clearing their throats and averting their eyes, pink dusting across both of their faces. “Anyways, I didn’t just call to brag about my upgrade,” Lance continued, usual bravado returning to his voice. 

“Oh, did you call to brag about something else?” Keith sounded teasing. 

“Not really,” he groaned, deactivating his bayard as he flopped back in his seat. “Right after Allura came in to talk and told me that my sword is identical to her dad’s, she threw me to the ground easier than you or Shiro would during sparring practice and told me I need to work on my stance.”

“It’s understandable - you’ve been a ranged fighter up until this point and don’t have any applied experience in close range combat,” he agreed breezily with a small shrug. 

“Well, I don’t exactly have an idea where to start,” Lance huffed. 

“So get a teacher. If Allura is good enough to point out where your stance is wrong then she should be a good teacher for you.”

“I don’t want to bother Allura with that - she’s busy enough with coalition stuff, and I can tell that having Lotor around is causing her a lot of stress. Not to mention what’s going on with Shiro -”

“Wait, what? What’s going on with Shiro?” Keith immediately sat up a bit straighter, a noticeable edge of worry to his voice. 

“Nothing - well, we’re not sure. He’s just acting weird. He and Allura have been butting heads on a lot of stuff involving the coalition and Lotor,” Lance said with a wave of his hand, “either way, it’s really stressful for them both and I don’t want to bother them with… this.” He looked at the screen while wagging his bayard in the air. 

“So, what are you going to do for a teacher?” He asked, his eyebrows knitting together in thought. 

“As I was saying earlier before somebody distracted me -” Lance grinned and gestured smugly at himself, “I figured that I only deserve the best teacher for swordsmanship, seeing as I’m the best.”

“The best at what?” Keith asked, sounding like he was trying not to laugh. 

“Um, just the best!” He sniped, pouting at the screen. His pout didn’t last long when Keith had to turn away from the screen because he couldn’t hide his light huffs of laughter. 

“You’re the best shot, Lance,” Keith said, his voice warm with affection - Lance froze up and flushed bright red, but Keith continued teasingly, “but you aren’t the best at much else.”

“Hey, so long as you admit I’m the best at something,” Lance quipped. 

“Lance, we keep getting sidetracked,” Keith pointed out, trying to sound serious. 

“Right!” Lance sat up straight and took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders back. “Keith.”

“Lance,” Keith deadpanned. There was a moment before Lance groaned and slumped forward, dragging his hands through his hair.

“Fine, I’ll just come out and say it - I want you to be my teacher,” Lance huffed, throwing his hands up in the air. Keith looked shocked.

“A minute ago you were saying that you only want the best to teach you. Something about deserving the best because you are the best?”

“I know what I said,” Lance replied, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow. 

“Wait, you’re actually admitting that I’m better than you at something?” Keith sounded absolutely delighted as he exclaimed, “Who are you and what have you done with Lance McClain?”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!” He whined, crossing his arms over his chest while turning away from the screen. 

“You seriously want me to teach you?” He asked, a hint of breathiness to his words that implied some level of disbelief. 

“I know what I said, Mullet!” 

“Lance.” The boy in question lowered his shoulders and glanced towards the screen, seeing Keith smiling at him, his expression and words glowing with warmth and fondness as he teased, “if you miss me and want me to visit, all you have to do is say so.” 

Lance’s cheeks tinted pink and he glanced away before sitting up to face the screen again. “Keith,” he said, his voice serious as he met Keith’s eyes through the screen, “I miss you.” Keith’s breathing audibly hitched and his eyes grew wide, pink dusting his cheeks as Lance added on, “And I want you to visit.” 

Red’s cockpit was silent, the only sounds being the crackling of Keith’s breathing through the communications system. “Okay,” he finally said, still sounding a bit flustered as he told Lance, “I’ll talk to Kolivan.” 

“And I’m going to follow up,” Lance replied, smiling as he said, “just in case you conveniently ‘forget’ to ask.” Keith chuckled, his cheeks still pink as he shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said. “I’ll talk to you later, Lance.” 

“See you soon, Mullet,” Lance replied, smiling at the screen. His smile fell when it went black and he slouched back with a sigh. “I hope,” he muttered in the quiet space of Red’s cockpit.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about Voltron on my [blog](https://fandomtrashpanda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
